


At Your Service

by magicalsalamander



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Baby Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Best Friends, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Impregnation, Knotting, Kpop fanfic, Light Angst, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bts fanfic, bts imagines, bts oneshots, bts scenarios, dom!yoongi, knotting kink, kpop, kpop imagines - Freeform, kpop oneshot, kpop scenarios, sub!yoongi, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalsalamander/pseuds/magicalsalamander
Summary: Your Grandpa adopted him, ex-K-9 police dog hybrid, to kept the auto shop safe. He had to fulfill his viscous guard dog hybrid appeal, but he was putty in your hands. However, when an unexpected event happens you take ownership of Yoongi, your best friend…but when tensions build, will he want to stay with you?





	1. Chapter 1

The whine of drills and sparks singeing metal played in harmony with the sound of heavy rainfall. The toxic combination of gasoline, oil and fresh water bit at his sensitive nose. However, with the years spent in the auto shop, the familiar smells have become comforting. He leaned against the steel service door frame, watching and guarding the entrance protecting the mechanics inside. The rain was thundering against the rooftop and metal awning shading the service doors. He closed his eyes, resting them just for a moment letting his six sense take over, as he was lulled by the cascading waterfall off the awning.

Wet footsteps sloshed against the asphalt, a new sound against the normal industrial noises. The shuffling of a paper bag accompanied the hurried steps. Inconspicuously, a floppy ear perked up towards the sound and when it got closer he pried open an eye. She was wrapped up tightly in a hoodie with her arms struggling over a large bag in her hands. She ran through the parking lot like she was running away from rolling lava. She broke thought the waterfall, her hoodie getting drenched, and pulled the hood of her hoodie back breathing a sigh of relief. He watched the pink and rosy burn on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. A smile radiated from her at him momentarily stopping Yoongi’s heart.

He closed his eye again, but a huff left you noticing his passive attitude. You pulled out a smaller bag out of the bigger paper bag you were carrying with a sly smile. You approached the grumpy, but docile pinscher. He seemed like a quiet one with his stoic exterior, but he could yap at times like a chihuahua. Yoongi put of this pretense of being an aggressor, a force to be reckoned with, but he melted like putty when it came to pets. He was all bark no bite…at least when it came to you.

Grandpa ran this shop since his twenties proudly being open for almost fifty years. When he first opened the suburban neighborhood was nice, but as the decades rolled on the times weren’t as kind. He adopted Yoongi from the shelter after one too many break-ins and cranky customers. He walked into the shelter with his hands clasped behind his back browsing the different cubbies with hybrids in them. He pulled a sour face when the workers offered him a bunny or kitten that tried to drag him in personally with their eyes. He insisted to the workers he wanted an aggressive, vicious looking dog hybrid. They sided eyed each other attempting to catch up with him as he perused the isles. He stopped at the end of the aisle eyeing the back of a Doberman, who rested his head on the wall in the corner of the cage.

Grandpa tapped the window, but the hybrid remained motionless. He tried again, and the hybrid turned around squinting his eyes angrily at him for disrupting his sleep. The worker behind him politely attempted to redirect him again, but he didn’t budge, “This one. I want this one.” 

The angsty hybrids eyes perked up, even standing up to approach the glass between them. The worker tried to bargain again, “Yes, he used to be a K-9 for the police, but he doesn’t do his job. He’s too lazy.” 

The Doberman growled at the worker who curled away from the glass at the noise. With his eyes still razor sharp he turned to Grandpa, “You want to adopt me?” 

Grandpa didn’t lose his confidence; his smile was still intact. “Yes, if you’ll come home with me.” The workers fiddled with their hands trying to come up with a plan together to divert him, but the bond was set. Yoongi nodded, his expression softening for a moment. Grandpa looked towards the staff, “Well, what you are dilly-dallying around for, let’s get the adoption going whippersnappers?” He turned back to the hybrid, “What’s your name kid?” 

His floppy ears twitched along with his tail behind him, he’s never been asked that before, “Yoongi…Min Yoongi.”

image  
Grandpa could’ve gotten a dog, but he wanted someone that could actually talk to him. When the family ran away from his lame jokes, Yoongi was the one who had to sit through them. He did it diligently though, he was patient and took everything. It was his way of paying Grandpa back. He did everything for the old man.

You squatted down next to your family guardian, setting down the larger bag on the dry cement fishing out the smaller bag again. With your free hand, you carded your finger over his bangs, brushing stray hair out of his eyes. You then scratched behind one of his floppy, black ears feeling his head lean into your touch. You were always glad that your grandpa decided not to crop his ears in efforts to make him look threating. You argued with your grandpa, the innocent fifteen-year-old when you first met eighteen-year-old Yoongi, “His eyes already are scary, just leave his ears alone.” Which wasn’t a complete lie, whenever he squinted and pulled that stoic expression it promised nothing but nightmares.

Even though Yoongi, a majority of the time, was docile, you’ve seen the aggressive side of him once.

About six years ago you were working, basically hanging out, as the receptionist for the shop during summer break in high school. Yoongi was outside guarding from his usual post by the service door. A middle age male customer came into the shop obnoxiously chewing gum, acting haughty from the get-go. His choice of car was clearly making up for something he lacked. The man leaned against the counter trying to court you, even before you got the chance to ask, “How can I help you?”

From the outside, Yoongi kept a close eye on the situation the whole time. Yoongi decided enough was enough when the man was breathing your air almost as soon as it left you. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood between the customer and you, blocking you from seeing the pervert. Yoongi’s eyes barely looked up as they glowed behind the brim of his baseball cap (which had holes for his ears). In a bass growl, falling near an impossibly low register, the words tumbled off his tongue, “If you don’t want your car fixed, I suggest you leave.” 

The customer scoffed leaning his head back chewing while he spoke, “Ho-yeah, says who buddy?” He tried leaning on the counter pushing past Yoongi to potentially pick up where he left off at. Yoongi’s nostrils flared and whipped around grabbing onto pervert’s arm and shoved his face down onto the counter. There was a resounding crack from the wooden countertop. The customer began shouting, even claiming he would sue if Yoongi didn’t let go. Your alarms went off, so you pulled Yoongi off doing your best to hold him back. The growling didn’t stop though. The customer stood up haphazardly pointing a finger at you both, “I swear when I come back I’ll…I’ll!” He couldn’t finish his sentence finding his anger get the best of him and just ran out the front door and zooming off in his red car. 

Yoongi didn’t bother looking at you he returned to his post carrying on with his job. You were left there questioning what happened, but your stomach was doing flips on its own accord.

The pervert never returned.

He breathed out something like a sigh of relief, enjoying the warmth from your hand. The cold was crisp, but you were a welcoming heat. When your hand stopped scratching, he wanted to whine out in protest. “I brought you something.” He pried one eye open again setting his sight on the familiar bag, then both eyes opened. His tail wagged behind him thumping against the metal frame. You couldn’t help but giggle and hand over the steaming goodies. Even when you didn’t have a reason to come over, you’d stop by just to see Yoongi, your best friend. Grandpa may have rescued him, but really Yoongi rescued you. He was always there for you, he was like a shadow preferring to watch from a distance.

He thanked you with a grunt fishing in the bag, biting into a hot one then immediately regretting it breathing out a billowing plume of steam. You lightly smacked his thigh then brought your thumb up to the edge of his lips wiping away stray crumbs. He stopped chewing as your soft thumb ran against his lower lip. He could smell your sweet perfume mixing in with the fresh rain. The sudden bite of gasoline seemed sweeter, he could get drunk off it. “Eat slow silly, I don’t have my CPR training yet.” 

His thumb swept across his lips before he took another bite. “Why do you need CPR training to be a secretary?” 

You brought an arm up resting your head in your hand, “It’s a—don’t speak with your mouth full—requirement and new law.” 

He watched a soft smile graze your face as your hand went back to swipe more crumbs off his face, but his hand encased around your wrist. He gulped hard, “I can clean myself Y/N.” 

You pulled your hand away settling to ruffle his hair out of spite. You stood back up before he could bark at you. “I’m going to give this to Grandpa, I’ll see you soon Yoongi.” 

He snatched your wrist once more and with pleading eyes peeking through his bangs, “Just—just one more scratch before you go. You don’t have to…if you don’t want to.”

You set the bag back down, sitting across from him. In all honesty, you were the one who enjoyed petting him the most. It was sort of therapeutic and it gave you an excuse to spend time with Yoongi. He wasn’t much of talker, often opting out for a nap, but being in his presence was more than enough. Again, you carded your hand through his hair gently massaging and pampering him. Yoongi watched your expression carefully, the way your pupils dilated and how you breathed softly. He wanted to bring you in closer, hold you to him, but…he couldn’t. You were his best friend the family’s guardian, not ever to cross the line to…a lover.

Time blurred as the rain danced against the awning and the sparks never died out.

The rain eventually stopped and the seasoned changed, so did how cold this year’s winter felt. The news came unexpectedly, a grim chill crept into the family. 

You were the last one to enter the office. You squeezed Yoongi’s hand before you left the lobby, not sure if it was more for you or him. The lawyer offered you a seat across him, “Please, sit.” He cleared his throat, attempting some empathy for your situation. “Ms. Y/L/N I’m so sorry for your lost. It’s never easy to relay, but he left me with things to give you.” He opened a black case file, pulling out your grandfather’s will and testament. He slid a copy of the original over to you and spoke as you read it to yourself. “He left some of his assets to you, but the auto shop will be taken care of by your father.” 

You continued to listen politely nodding along, but really you were immersed in reading his testament. His voice rung in your head as you read, “Y/N, you have a heart of gold. You think of others before yourself, and I’m sorry to put this burden on you, but I trust you with this the most. I’m transferring the ownership of Yoongi to you as he legal guardian. Please watch over him like you always have, he will protect you now.” Tears stained the crisp, white paper you sniffled and wiped away the tears apologizing to the lawyer for getting emotional.

“Your grandfather set up a fund for Yoongi to take care of him.” He slid over a bank book with the name Min Yoongi scribbled on the top by your grandfather. The meeting was wrapped up shortly afterward, grandpa was always straightforward with his wants. 

Everything didn’t truly sink in until you made it back to the lobby. Yoongi stood up noticing a change in your scent; smelling the strong scent of salt and stress pheromones. It smelled like rotten eggs that were soaked in the sea. You stood before him with a lowered head and as a single tear rolled down your cheek, Yoongi caught it before it had a chance to gain momentum. 

You grabbed his hand lacing your cold one around his warmth, “Let’s go home Yoongi.”

image  
Yoongi never had been to your new place. You had just barely moved into the two-bedroom townhouse unit about three months ago. You finally saved up enough to leave your terrible previous roommates and find a place of your own. Working as a secretary for one of the CEO’s for a major company allowed you to slowly build up savings. You wanted to leave apartments behind and upgraded to a house. However, that was still out of your budget, so you settled on a townhouse. It was narrow…and old, but it was still home. 

Yoongi’s eyes were busy looking around studying the street and the surrounding area. He blatantly narrowed his eyes at any pedestrians. He was nearly stepping on your heels, his instincts to protect you naturally taking over in this new environment. 

You walked up to your short staircase arriving at your navy-blue door with the golden numbers 45730. Before you left earlier, you forget to turn on the outdoor light, so you took your phone out to work as a flashlight. You jiggled the keys in the lock; since the lock was old, it wasn’t a direct turn-the-key-to-right or left. Yoongi loomed over you like a shadow, having already scouted out the area; his black tail was twitching back and forth, and his nostrils flared subtlety. After the typical three jerks of the key in the lock, it budged to the left and opened the door. 

You let Yoongi go inside first, then closed the door behind you. He lugged two suitcases with him setting them in the entry hallway. You took off your shoes placing them in the shoe rack next to the door. Yoongi watched everything you did and repeated after you. You flicked on the light, turning around with your cheeks flushed, “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

He turned around after placing his shoes in the rack following your lead taking in your sanctuary. The first thing he noticed was the dark wood staircase leading upstairs, then the small living room. All the spaces in your home were utilized strategically. The living room was composed of a couch, television and with knickknacks around to follow your personality. It was all tasteful a blend between comfort and contemporary. The kitchen was directly afterwards but before the transition of rooms, below the ascending staircase was a staircase that lead downstairs to a basement floor. 

“I planned to turn the other room into some sort of office space, but it’s yours.” He nodded not bothering to look at you, still looking around inspecting everything with his eyes. He wanted to learn everything, he couldn’t fully contain his excitement. He felt even more compelled to do so because this was your place.

You snapped your fingers at him already halfway down the stairs with a suitcase in tow, “Yoongi, come on follow me.” He followed with a suitcase in tow watching your hair bounce as you trotted down the stairs. You flicked on the light of the room. The decorating was simple a white desk with a table lamp, a twin sized bed with a fluffy white duvet. “The bed used to be mine from my last place, but if you don’t like it we can get you a new one.” His eyes were busy, not truly quiet believing yet that he was going to be living with you. 

You ran your fingers through your hair, “I’m going to make some dinner, feel free to look around and get comfortable. I’ll call you when it’s done.” 

He nodded still busy understanding his new territory. He liked this room, it was better than his old room at the mechanic shop which really was an office. On the outside, he seemed nonchalant, but internally his stomach was doing flips.

You turned around once more in the doorway, messing with the edge of your shirt, “Yoongi.” 

He turned around abruptly his wagging tail halting, taking in your sudden closed off language. With a bit of courage, you reached out and slid your arms around his sides to rest your head on his chest. He wasn’t built, but he was overall lean. He stood still, not quite sure where he should reciprocate or not, he wasn’t one for affectionate touches. “Are you okay? I haven’t’ had the chance to ask you yet.” 

All the muscles in his face relaxed and he slowly encased you in a bear hug. “I’ll be fine Y/N.” You stayed in his arms, his comforting scent of sandalwood and hints of floral tones instantly soothed you. You practically melted in his arms, but before you did you pulled away squeezing his hands and made your way back up the stairs.

He went into action immediately as you left inspecting everything in his new room. He brought the comforter to his nose, it smelled like detergent, but your scent was faintly still on it. His tail was wagging at a blurring speed. 

He left unpacking for later and decided to roam around the house. He bypassed you in the kitchen cutting up vegetables heading up to the second floor. He opened the first door in the hall finding a bathroom. He then moved onto the second room that was your bedroom. He hesitated but stepped in cautiously, not totally sure if he should be in your room. The set up was simple, similar to his room, but it had a touch of you and a queen size bed. 

He looked out the window inspecting what was in the area noting to himself the street was just below. He needed to know all the spots in the house to make sure he could protect you in any way possible. He may not guard the auto shop anymore, but he wanted to protect his new home with the same, or even more attentiveness.

He was about to walk out of the room, but he stepped on something. He pulled his foot back inspecting the object through the darkness. His night vision wasn’t great, tittering somewhere between human and dog perception, but he felt fabric. He bent down and picked it up squinting to take it in. When his vision finally focused he realized it was a black lacy bra. From his neck to his ears a hot crimson blush changed his tan pigment to a molten red tone. He dropped it back onto the floor as if he never touched it. He sped out of the room reprimanding himself and reminding himself you were his best friend and he had to protect you. 

You weren’t his…you weren’t his.

As he made his way back downstairs just as you were calling out for him, “Yoongi!” You were plating food but placed it on the coffee table instead of the two-seater dinner table. “I think it would be nice to watch some TV while we eat.” He sat next to you, opting to sit on the floor while you crossed your legs sitting on the couch. You turned and changed it to a channel you’d both enjoy. 

You ate slowly eying Yoongi every now and then finding it difficult to bring up what you wanted to tell him. After swallowing a bite, he turned to you, “Spit it out Y/N.” 

You almost choked on a bite of your own needing to take a swig of water before you spoke. You pulled up your purse and fished out the bankbook handing it over. Yoongi turned to you as you set your plate down, the atmosphere felt thick. “Yoongi, I know grandpa switched ownership to me, but I don’t want you to think of me as your owner. You’re my best friend, not a…pet.” You spat out the last word, it left a bad taste in your mouth. “You’re equal to me and…and.” 

He set down his plate turning to you lacing his fingers in yours running his thumb over your knuckles. You nearly jumped back not expecting the affection touch. He continued to stroke your knuckles basking in the low hum of the TV. He always had a way of letting you know silently things were okay. You took a deep breath, “If you don’t want to stay, you’re not obligated to. You can claim independence and I will support you.”

His thumb stopped rubbing over your knuckles stuck in a divot. His eyes finding your trembling ones. You wanted the best for him and always wanted him to live the way he wanted. He deserved more than sticking by a service door and you wanted to give him the chance. His gentle stroking resumed, “I want to stay. I want to be with you.” 

The double meaning of his words went over your head, so instead, you scooted towards him. “You want to stay?” 

He smiled brushing a loose strand of hair out of your face, “Yes.” 

You encased his hand with both of yours, “We’ll figure it out things…together from here on out.” 

He looked up to your face, finding himself in the reflection of your eyes. He didn’t know where he’s going to end up, but as long as it’s near you, he knows he belongs there.

Together.

image  
The sun and moon rose in intervals and before you knew it a month had passed by. Yoongi slept at dawn and woke up at noon, he found it hard breaking the old habit of staying up at night to guard. He would sit in the living room with the TV on low as he watched the windows. He felt at ease when he knew he was doing something for you. You sometimes would wake up and find him asleep on the couch. You’d always coax him to sleep in his bed with pets and as time went by he became more relaxed. You even took a few days off to spend time with him. The two of you had a rhythm and life went about as usual. You had to admit though, it felt nice coming home to someone. From the moment you moved into this house, it felt bare like it was missing life. It was something you couldn’t put your finger on, or fulfill. He filled a whole you never knew you were missing until happiness was overflowing. Yoongi was home.

Your keys jiggled thrice before the lock gave way, “Yoongi, I’m home.” The house was quiet, and you saw why immediately. Yoongi had headphones in as he was watching some videos on your laptop. You hooked your house keys on the key rack and gently closed the door behind you. You tiptoed your way over to the back of couch approaching the clueless Doberman. You’re truly surprised he hasn’t noticed you yet, he was really into the video he was watching. You stretched your neck to gander over his shoulder noticing what seemed to be a 90’s rap video. A cheshire grin grew as you slowly leaned from the back of the couch, almost resting your head on his shoulder. “Yoongi, what are you watching?”

A shiver ran down his spine setting each pore on alight from your hot breath on his cheek. He turned to the side immediately, instincts switched back on. You didn’t realize how close you were to his face, because as he turned his smooth, pink lips skimmed yours. Even though they were thin they still left a lasting effect. You pulled away slightly, not completely sure what to do. However, to egg on your confusion you felt a sense of regret. The tingle of his lips felt like pop rocks on yours. His eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets. 

His pupils dilated, and his irises were engulfed black. Afraid to speak above a whisper, his tone came out more sultry than he wanted to, “Y/N?” His eyes darted down to your lips once then back up to yours, “When did you get home?”

His words were like a gong in your ear, a reminder that this wasn’t okay. He was your best friend. A swift kick of a reminder that best friends don’t brush lips or made your heart feel like it was going to burst out of your chest. You don’t exactly remember when this feeling bubbled in your gut. Maybe after he rescued you from the pervert, maybe you recognized earlier that he was handsome and smart. It was hard to put a finger on it. You stood back up hurriedly and pointed to the door, “Uhmm, just a moment ago…I’ll go make something to eat. You must be hungry!” You ran into the kitchen holding a hand to your lips. 

Yoongi sat there, the headphones around his neck softly playing hip hop, in a daze not truly understanding what just happened. However, he knew…he wanted it to happen again.

You both sat at the dinner table silently nibbling on dinner. He was okay with the silence, but you weren’t. You didn’t want to stay in this awkward phase, but you found yourself at lost for words. You wanted to feel his lips again. You wanted to inch closer until his breath sent nothing but electricity up your spine like a paralysis. A million and one thoughts were running through your head. He deserved better than you though.

He knew you even better than the back of his own hand. He could tell you were tiptoeing around, acting like what happened earlier didn’t. He could smell the anxiety leaking from you. His heart was still racing from it, and he was more than grateful that you didn’t have hearing like a hybrid. However, if you listened close enough you could probably hear it.

He could admit that living with you for the past month has been the happiest time of his life. He found himself when you left, the first few weeks, marking his scent around the house. He listened to his instincts and acted upon them, telling him to leave a bit of claim of himself on you. He continuously did it because when you came back it would wear off after a few days. It was like he had no control over himself when it came to you.

After swallowing a bite, “How was work today?” 

Your fork in your hand clattered against your plate not expecting him to break the ice. You cleared your throat, “Good, my boss has me running around doing extra work because of the upcoming office party this weekend.” 

He raised a brow, “Do you want me to bite him for you, maybe that’ll give you more time?” 

A huff of a laugh left you, then you couldn’t help the breathy laughs that followed. “Only if you’ll bite him in the ass?” 

His face scrunched up in disgust, “Look Y/N, I’m not into those kinks like you are.” 

Your mouth fell into an “O” shape, so you bunched up your paper napkin and threw it at him, “Yoongi!” 

He rolled his eyes teasingly and you both naturally fell into line again, running parallel to one another again.

You brushed the hair curtaining in your face to set behind your ear. He licked the sauce accumulating at the corner of his mouth. “Yoongi, can I ask you a favor?” Your eyes peered over to him with glossy, puppy eyes. His pointed tail thumped against the wood of the chair, snapping sideways enjoying the submissive look in your eyes. He nodded waiting for you to elaborate, both set of ears open. “The office party is this weekend,” you pushed vegetables around on your plate feeling oddly nervous to ask him. He continued to chew staring at you, so you set down your fork feeling more stable that way. “We’re allowed to bring a guest. Would you come with me Yoongi? I would really like it if you could join me.” 

He didn’t mind being in crowds, but he wasn’t the type of person to really go for it either. He swallowed thickly nodding, “As long as we don’t have to stay the whole night.” 

You sighed in relief, “Yeah, yeah, I just need to be there for a few hours. Thank you, Yoongi.”

image  
He was fusing with the buttons of his black button up. You bought it for him the day before, so he wasn’t sure the shirt fits. It seemed to fit and he could maneuver around comfortably, so that’s all that really mattered. He walked up the steps fixing his cuffs and looked in the mirror one last time fixing his hair. Surprisingly he felt a bit nervous, he’s never been to a party especially since it put on more pressure on him because these people were your peers. He was going to be on his behavior for your sake, or as you put it, “You don’t need to protect me here, so relax and enjoy it okay?” He scoffed thinking over your words again, how could he not protect you. That’s all he knew.

He heard your bare feet prodding down the staircase. You rounded the banister fixing an earring then smoothed out your dress, “How do I look?” 

Yoongi lifted a brow looking you up and down, he wired his jaw shut willing it to stay that way. Your dress didn’t leave much to the imagination even though it was a modest bodycon. His eyes trailed the curve of your silhouette catching himself licking his lip. He bit it slightly to bring himself back to reality. “You look pretty.” 

You were going to tease him, but you didn’t have much time left to get to the office. You thanked him and checked him stepping close to fix his shirt. “I’ll keep in mind to get you more black button-ups, they look good on you.” A blush threated to burn on his cheeks feeling the soft pads of your fingers brush against his chest. In an inhale out of reflex he caught your scent as well mixed with a floral perfume. This night was going to be difficult considering your visuals were enough to have him wanting to brush your lips again. Patience, he was the master of that….but tonight you were pushing his limits.

Yoongi felt out of place at your office, he opted to stick close by you the whole time. The party was held on one of the rooftop lounges. When he walked in everyone was dressed to the nines, he felt underdressed. You let him know that these people overdo it all the time, it’s a competition between themselves. You even winked at him, “You’re the best dressed Yoongi.” 

When big executives came into the room you dismissed yourself for a moment to help your boss remember the faces and names of these people. “Save a dance for me later Yoongi.” He rolled his eyes, but you knew that was his way of sealing the deal. 

He kept an eye on you the whole time you worked your way around the floor. You radiated a different glow amongst the crowd, so it was easy to find you. He sipped on the flute of whatever was in the glass. It was mostly in his hand to blend in. He brought it up to his lips gazing over the rim watching you. The way you stood with your shoulders back and the way your smile reached your eyes he could see why people gravitated to you.

His aura turned from a calm blue that bled into a tangible emerald green. He watched as your boss slid a hand around your waist and you didn’t even flinch. He began making his way through the crowd, excusing himself at people who had their noses in the air, wanting to break that very arm. As if you could sense Yoongi’s approach, you looked over to him and your expression towards him said it all: stop, don’t. 

He felt everyone blurring fast around him as you went on smiling to the people in front of you…and your boss. He set the flute down on a passing waiter’s tray and faded away.

You strategically removed your bosses hand off your waist. In the aftermath of his unwelcomed touch, it felt like a greasy mark was left where his hand once was. His touch was cringeworthy, an act he put on in front of his colleagues to seem like a dominant male. You kept your eye on Yoongi, but when he approached you had to let him know you had everything under control. He needed to trust you, but when you looked for him again he vanished from your sight. 

You excused yourself with a polite nod and went to look for Yoongi. He was all the way downstairs in the lobby, sitting at one of the many tables. You approached him cautiously, the click of your stilettos letting him know you were near. When he didn’t answer you calling his name you sat across from him, but he didn’t spare you a glance. His anger only boiled more when you didn’t smell clean anymore, but a rancid males scent…that wasn’t his. “Yoongi, what’s wrong? Why did you leave?” 

He propped his chin on his hand, “I want to go home.” His tone was strict and a command, not a request. 

You felt a twinge of hurt, but you didn’t want to force him to stay for your sake. “Okay, let’s go home.”

The car ride back was deadly quiet, the only sounds were the low hum of the radio. Halfway through the drive home, the clouds started rumbling. You stole glances at Yoongi to make sure he was okay. Normally he was fine with rain, but thunderstorms threw off his senses. However, his continuing odd behavior seemed to override it. When you open the door to the house he brushed past you and descended into his cave. You barely racked your keys before you heard the slam of his door. You stood at the entrance, contemplating what to do. Would it be too much to let him mull it over on his own, or should you help him? 

You decide on the latter, things don’t solve themselves. Whatever this fit was it’s better to face it head-on. The descending staircase didn’t hold the same calm presence that you associated with Yoongi. You held onto the railing, your heels thumping as you walked down each step carefully before you stood in front of his door. Clenching and unclenching your fist you rasped your knuckles against the cold, hollow wood. He didn’t respond to you, so you carried on with persistence. “Yoongi, open the door…please.” When the sound of your heartbeat is the only thing you can hear, you bit back the feeling of disappointment. You tested the handle and it opened to a dark room.

He sat on the edge of his bed that was up against the wall with his head hung low. The moonlight that seeped through the equally as volatile clouds covered the room with a pale light. Blinking slowly, he brought his head up, the friendly brown warmth in his eyes toiling and swirling like thick tar. A flash of lighting broke through the cloud lighting up the room for a split second. His eyes were swimming with something dangerous. 

His black bangs hung over his eyes, you finally understood the fear of those on the receiving end. “Y—Yoongi, what’s wrong? Why are you acting this way?” For the first time, you saw his sharp canines as he pulled back his lips to growl. You took two steps back towards the doorway bracing a hand to your chest, you didn’t understand the change in his behavior.

“Talk to me Yoongi, what’s wrong?” Waves of fear and anxiety rolled towards him, along with the scent of…your boss. It makes him antsier, not sure where to displace his anger. 

He gripped the sheets tightly in his clutches turning away from you. “I want to leave. I can’t stay here anymore.” 

Your knees felt weak, it was like he bit a chunk out of your heart and spit it out. Stinging tears welled up in the corners of your eye, but you found your voice, “Why?” 

He sat up passing you to go into his closet lugging out a suitcase. 

You walked slowly over to him testing the waters and wrapped your hand around his arm, “Yoon—.” Your hand was an epicenter of warm ripples sending goosebumps to rise on his skin, an instant calming effect. His emerald marbling with yellow again to a tolerable color. He caught it again, your boss’s scent and it was like someone poured black into the cauldron again; an irreversible acidic green. 

With more force than necessary, he ripped your arm away. “I can’t stay y/n.” He fished around his closet pulling clothing from the hangers and stuffed it into his suitcase.

The sounds of your choked tears made him freeze. He rubbed his forehead letting a growl of frustration leave him. Another crack of lightning lit up the room as he chanced a glance over his shoulder, “Is that all I can ever be to you…just a friend?” He didn’t want to come across this aggressive, but he couldn’t play ignorant anymore. He couldn’t just brush these feelings under the rug anymore. You were his best friend, but he wanted more, always have and always will. 

He turned to you and it gleamed at him, a single tear fell from your eye. “Yoongi—what are you—what’s gotten into you!” 

His resolution didn’t break no matter how much he wants to bring you into his arms and forget it all. He had to be rational, rationalize his jealous by distancing himself. He spun around on the ball of his feet, the feral side of him take over. All rational out the window, when you raised your voice at him. He was done with tiptoeing like he was walking on eggshells. He was listening to his beast, each step he took towards you was like a predator closing in on its prey. The air around you thickened like you were drowning in molasses. 

You almost tripped stepping backward, not sure how far Yoongi was going to go. Your heel caught on the edge of the rug and you slipped backward trying to catch onto anything before you met an end. Yoongi caged you in his arms, one wrapped tightly around your waist and the other slammed against the wall bracing the both of you. His head hung low with his bangs brushing against your cheek. Your chest was rising and falling rapidly feeling your stomach in your throat. 

He lifted his head gently brushing his lips on the outer shell of your ears, “I’m not one to share Y/N. I want you, more than a friend. All of you or nothing.”

A soft mewl left your lips without your control and a satisfied non-threatening growl left him, happy with your responses. The way his low growls sent vibrations to your core was sinful. “Yoongi, no, you don’t. You should find a mate, I can take you to a shelter or find someone online.” With every word it felt like you were swallowing hot coals, so you ignored the burn of your thoughts. “You deserve someone better…then me.” 

He brought his head back slightly his gleaming eyes still hung low, “No. I don’t want anyone else. I want you.”

“Yoongi, please, think—,” you couldn’t find the words as his canines nibbled roughly on your ear lobe, then he licked affectionally afterward. He was teasing you, playing with you, it must be the weather. His arm tightened around you when a new scent was introduced to him. He’s never smelled this on you before, but it was absolutely delicious. It urged him on further, he wanted—no needed—to drench you with his scent and mark you as his. He couldn’t stand it, you being touched by someone else, or you smelling like someone else, because you were his, his mate.

He flatted his tongue licking the exposed skin of your neck that your dress let him reach. Your arm latched onto his bicep squeezing it tight, a mix of a whine and yelp escaped you. “Yoongi, look at me please.” 

His tongue took a trail upwards towards your jaw, leaving kisses in its wake. He leaned his forehead against you with his eyes glued onto yours. He could see the flexions of your pupils, the windows to your souls laying everything on the table for him. He wanted to be let in. 

You brought a shaky hand up to his cheek, “Do you mean that Yoongi?” 

Your soft touch made him close his eyes asking, pleading, his beast to wait and control itself. He nodded rubbing your foreheads together with a sound mixed between a hum and a grunt. He was never good at expressing himself, never finding the right words or expressions. He was always characteristically cold, but it wasn’t intentional. At this moment he didn’t need much of that, he didn’t need fancy words or lengthy monologues…things should be simple. Love is simple. He opened his eyes slowly then licked his lips, “It’s always been you, baby girl.”

Like a reflex, your hand on his arm clenched at the nickname. Softly chuckling he returned to his new favorite spot, nuzzling against your ear again, “Do you like that nickname…baby girl?” 

You nodded lightly afraid to commit to the name, afraid of the power it held over you. 

He bit teasingly on your ear, his voice in the deep register and commanding, “Use your words baby girl.” 

Your back inclined off the wall feeling his hand on your waist trailing down to latch onto your hip. Through a shaky breath, you lost your train of thought as his hand traced random patterns and massaged at your flesh. “Yes, I like it…I like you Yoongi.” 

His eyes took a deeper turn, taking you into the abyss that was him. He couldn’t bite back the smile threatening across his face. A sense of relief flushed over him, finally.

He leaned in captured your soft lips with his. He felt like his head was swimming he wanted to swallow you, taste you, mold together. He held back his urge to take you right then and there wanting to coax more out of you. He never thought he’d live or see the day where you returned his feelings. His hands took a mind of their own, sliding and taking home all over you. 

To stabilize yourself your hands tangled in his thick black hair. Your hands found purchase finding his floppy ears caressing them softly. A mewl escaped you as you pulled away for a moment trying to find air, but he wasn’t having it. His lips caught yours again, a rumble erupting out of his throat. He felt like he couldn’t get enough, you tasted so sweet. He backed you flush into the wall and his kisses went from hard and passionate to soft and savoring.

You took this chance to switch things around and pushed him back until his calves met his bed. He pulled you down with him his arm was still tightly wrapped around your waist. You quickly adjusted yourself to straddle his thighs. He chased your lips, but you held a finger to his lips sitting patiently. Your eyes were half-lidded, lips were swollen and bruised from kissing. God, you were a goddess to him, but you were a succubus in disguise.

He sat up groaning in protest, “What?” You snickered at his eagerness taking the liberty to grind against his already taunt crotch. You raised a brow at his whine as he threw his head back in lust. 

He stopped you for a moment, “Y/N?” 

An airy laugh left you, so you leaned in, traced the edge of his outer ear with your tongue like he did early and nibbled on the fleshy lobe. “You made me really worried earlier Yoongi and you refused to speak to me. Do you think you deserve me going easy on you? To be easy and cave to the big, bad, wolf?” 

A whine left his lips at your clean words, but they held such filthy, he loved it. He pierced his lips together thin with a sultry exhale. You liked the sound of it so gyrated your hips over his feeling your panties soak up your essence. “Use your words…baby boy.” You breathed roughly into his ear with another swivel of your hips, “You’re going to listen to me baby boy, can you handle that?” 

It wasn’t a question, but a statement. His nails dug into the sheets feeling his thighs and senses losing it to you, “Yes, I’ll be good.”

You slithered off his thighs, kissing a trail down his neck then to his collarbones as your hands were busy unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. You expanded your fingers letting them graze over his thigh. Just as you wanted, a needy whine left his lips, “Don’t tease me Y/N.” 

You smirked against his neck and brought down your hand on his thigh in a swift reminder who was in charge. “What was that baby boy?” He bit his lip holding back a snarky comment, so rewardingly you rubbed his thigh and kissed his lips once before moving away. “That’s what I thought.”

His mind was spinning, yes, he’s pictured you before in similar situations, but this threw everything out the water. The way your hands danced across his skin pleased his inner beast. Just you existing made him embarrassingly submissive, pliable to anything you wanted. Something about how you took control out of his hands and into yours was the biggest turn on. The big, scary guard dog was a puppy on a leash.

The sound of the zipper unraveling overpowered the sound of thunder. You continued to tease him further by reaching into his pants but not into his underwear, just placing your hand over his thick, hard cock. Shamelessly you already imagined him stretching you out. You reached in further towards his balls feeling a bulbous base to his cock. You wanted to ask what it was, but you didn’t want to take him out of the moment. He seethed through his teeth, biting back all his moans. “Don’t hold back baby boy, I want to hear you.” You gave a squeeze before you finally pulled down his slacks and underwear in one go.

His cock slapped against his stomach, the red tip was leaking precum rolling down the shaft. You looked up to Yoongi who was watching you with hooded eyes. You leaned in puckering your lips blowing air on it to elicit another whine from him. It caused a soft moan to leave you, his tight expression turned to a smirk. “I can smell you, Y/N, you’re so wet…just for me.” You didn’t want him to see the blush forming on your face, so you inched closer to him taking his thick cock in your hand over the bulbous end working your way up. His expression scrunched up in pleasure loving the feeling of your hand on him.

You started from the base leaving kitten kisses all the way up to the tip and swirled your tongue around the tip. You trailed your tongue between the slit collecting salty pre-cum. He attempted to thread a hand through your hair, but you held it down then trailed kisses down the side again. “You promised to be good? Do you want me to stop?” His eyes widened feeling your threat was very real he clutched at the sheets again. You encased your lips an inch around the tip, not wanting to waste any more time. Your hand was placed over what wasn’t in your mouth. You slid down slowly then back up to get used to his length. Each time he squirmed, moaning and pleading for you to not stop and how good he felt.

You felt proud that you were able to make him like this…you wanted to be the only one to make him feel like this. You glanced up and his half-lidded eyes were watching you. You dove deeper on him taking him as far back as you could giving yourself a moment, then swallowed. You could hear the sheets rip as a loud moan tore through the air. “Y/N, ah! That feels so good. If you keep doing that I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

You pulled off his cock with a string of saliva and a mix of him on your lips. He picked you off the floor pushing you to lay on the bed and before you could adjust yourself his hips were already cradling in yours. His lips found yours again, but with a renewed passion. This wasn’t how you planned for this to go, but you couldn’t really complain. You liked this side of Yoongi.

He could taste himself in your mouth and his tail wagged behind him overzealously. He was halfway through with marking you. His lip caught your bottom lips in his sharp canine nipping at it and pulling it back. His lips trailed down again your neck again leaving his collage of marks each mark fulfilling him a little more. He licked at your sternum, but your dress stopped him. He grew impatient and brought his hands up to your breast squeezing them once before his hands found the dress’s neckline. With barely any effort he ripped your dress and sat up when he continued to rip it until you were completely exposed. The black lacy bra (he stepped on was finally modeled) and matching panties were on full display. “Yoongi!” 

He leaned his head back taking you fully in his hands exploring over your sides and abdomen. “Do you want me to stop baby girl?” Your mewls and moans were caught in your throat as you shook your head feeling embarrassed about how much you wanted—no needed him.

He pulled down the straps and cups of your bra exposing your taunt buds to the cold air of the room. You gasped when his fingers pinched a bud and his tongue lapped at your other. He was intent on tasting everything. You weaved your fingers through his hair to run over his ears gently taking them between your fingers. A shiver ran down his spine and he nipped at your bud, you smiled to yourself, but it was wiped off your face when you cried out in pleasure.

You bucked up to him feeling his raw cock against your clothed core. Your jaw dropped when his thickness slid against your folds, your panties soaked up more of your lust. “Yoongi, please.” You clutched onto anything and everything, you’ve been prolonging the building climax that it felt like you were going to explode. He reached down over your underwear circling two fingers over your slit, but never truly touching your clit. He was soaking up all your sounds as if your mewls and moans were his life source. He needed more. 

You groaned desperately and pulled him down crashing your lips onto his hoping he would get the message with your urgency. He did when he put a thumb into the band of your underwear and pulled them off hearing the fabric rip and stretch at his aggressive yanking. Your scent hit him like a cement truck. “Yoongi, please, give me your cock. I can take it, please.” He believed you, you were soaking wet, your essence coated your upper thighs like a highlight. 

He rested his head on your chest willing the fog in his mind to dissipate so he could think rationally. He wanted a taste at the source, but he needs to be inside you.

He yanked off his pants and underwear in one go and fished in his underwear drawer for a condom. Your eyebrows shot up to your hairline, “You have condoms Yoongi?” 

He wiggled his eyebrows, “We’re all adults here Y/N.” Before you could question him further he distracted you with kissing while he skillful rolled the condom on. 

Your breast was sore from his teeth marks and tight squeezes you felt raw but you liked it. The throb was addicting. He pulled away resting your foreheads together, “You’re so beautiful.” He stole your breath away again kissing you passionately. 

Silently he asked looking between you and his cock for permission. “Yes, Yoongi, please!” You bucked up against him one last time before he slid into you inch by inch. He shivered to feel your tight walls swallow him, encourage him to give you more. He pulled out then shallowly thrusting back in until he sat deep within you. 

His voice was raspy breathing raggedly, but he reminded you, “Breath Y/N, breath for me love.” 

You let out a shaky breath, but in turn, you clenched around him. Just as you imagined, the stretch was painful but pleasured soon followed. He groaned in your ear, “Relax for me.” You nodded against him and when you were ready you bucked against him with a mewl. 

He pulled almost all the way out and slowly slid back in. It was like you felt him in your throat, his heat rolled up from your center all the way to your ear tips. His thrust was slow and rhythmic until he couldn’t control himself anymore. He brought one of your legs from his waist hoisting it over his shoulder. He peppered your calf and knee with butterfly kisses, “You’re doing so good for me, you’re going to be so full of my knot.” 

You weren’t sure what he meant, you were trying to hang on against his snapping hips.

He flipped your leg over and then you on all fours, stopping his thrusting momentarily. “Yoongi please, don’t stop.” He was so clouded your words went in one ear and out the other. He was focused on the expanse of your back, so beautiful and he wanted to mark it up. His hands found their way up the shaft of your spine and went around to cup your breast groping and fondling with your nipples. He began thrusting into you again mumbling sweet confirmations into your ear. You could barely keep up with this pace his hips were snapping into yours, but you fought to stay up on all fours. “You going to take my knot, hmm? I’m going to come all over this pussy, this pussy is mine and only mine. Mine.”

His word riled him on, even though he wore a condom, he wanted nothing more than to fill you up with his seed and watch you swell. His cock rubbed against that sweet spot every time he pumped himself into you in the new position. With every thrust his bulb inched further in, stretching you out further to mold to him. 

You weren’t sure how much longer you were going to last, “Yoongi…I’m.” 

He didn’t need you to elaborate, the hand on your breast shimmed down with purpose and rubbed rapidly against your clit. The coil in your stomach kept compressing, tighter and tighter. He whined into a growl feeling you squeeze him for all he was worth and with one last hard thrust you came. Your vision was spent, eyes rolling as your body shook until Yoongi was the only thing supporting you up.

Your velvet walls pulsed in waves around him, it was so good he didn’t want it to stop. He couldn’t stay in this euphoric land when you were milking him for all he was worth. “I’m—I’m cumming. I’m going to cum baby girl.” His thrust became sloppy and you could feel your walls stretching with his cock. You fisted the sheet the stretch was painful. You were still sensitive from cumming, but jumping over the edge couldn’t have been sweeter.

The stretching stopped as he pulled out before the condom busted from the expansion of his cock. He pulled it off and came on your back, the hot, thick ribbons painting your back. You laid flat on your stomach trying to catch your breath. He loomed over you caging you in doing the same catching his breath. That was the hardest and most he’s ever come in his life. His tongue lapped up his cum on your back cleaning you up, while he waited for the knot to settle, but that would be a half hour from now. He wanted to go again, and again, but he didn’t have any more condoms.

He plopped beside you when he considered you clean enough and looped his arm around you to pull you towards him. You felt like you were burning up, but somehow his warmth wasn’t unwelcome. You lazily brought your hand up to his cheek stroking over his sweaty temple, “Wow.” 

He laughed leaning in to take your lips again, you could taste him on his tongue, but it wasn’t repulsive. His taste was bitter, but the aftermath kept you coming back for more. You pulled away from him breathless for the countless time. 

He brushed hair out of your face, “Y/N…I don’t like you. This was a mistake… I don’t like you.” 

The once harmonious, comfortable atmosphere shattered. Thunder cracked through the clouds again, reminding you of the world outside these four walls. You looked him in the eyes searching them for mischief, but there wasn’t any. Panic set in. Was this only one sided? He never told you he liked you back. Your stomach sank to your feet and a sense of nausea sat in. You just threw away years of friendship, for a fuck? 

You tried wiggling out of his hold, but his arms circled around your waist tighter. “Yoongi, let me go!” 

You flipped onto your other side, but he brought your back into his chest. “It’s a mistake because I don’t like you…I love you.” 

Your efforts to runaway halted, you wanted to turn around, but he held you securely. 

“Don’t turn around…I’m too embarrassed to say it to your face. I don’t know how else to say it. I’m not one for fancy things or shouting it from the rooftops, but I love you Y/N. I have and always will.” 

You shifted around against his will turning in his arm finally seeing the normally pale cheeks turn a rosy red. You stared at his lips then his eyes leaning in, “Yoongi.” 

Then a thunderclap sounded within the room. You smacked his bare chest hard, leaving a red handprint. His eyes grew a thousand times yelling out in pain, “Y/N! The fuck! What was that for?” 

You laughed faux attempting to sooth it, but truly wanting the sting to set in. “You can’t give me a heart attack like that, I did that so you know how I felt!” 

Enough though it hurt, and your handprint felt like it could blister into a scar he wiggled up and pounced on you leaving butterfly kisses all over your face. You giggled like a school girl and when he pulled away catching the way he looked down at you it was full of adoration and love. It made your heart squeeze impossibly. 

You repeated after him, “I love you too.”

The kisses went from innocent to passionate again. His knot settled down and he was ready for round two, and so were you. He pulled away from your feverish lips, “We don’t have another condom, we can’t.” 

This time around you wiggled your brows, “I have one in my purse.” 

This time his eyebrows shot up to his hairline and you giggled, “Shut up and kiss me.” 

He laughed, more than happy to oblige, “At your service, baby girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID  
> At Your Service ——— So, how is it? Are you married? What the hell is going on in your guys’ lives together? WE NEED TO KNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following parts are short drabble from "An Ask My Muse" that I hosted on Tumblr (closed now), and these take place post the original one-shot. [amm on Tumblr](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/search/at+your+service)

Yoongi set’s the last box in the moving truck and takes the stairs back into the house finding Y/n discussing with the movers. Yoongi was particular about some things to be taken to the truck by him specifically. After confirming with the mover the man tipped his hat and left through the front door. All the movers left and piled into the truck. 

From the front living room, they both watched the truck pull away from the street.

Yoongi’s tail slowed down to a stop, “It’s gone.”

Y/n scratched the back of his ears instantly relaxing him, “It’s going to our new house, remember.”

He looked at Y/n with puppy eyes, “I know, but my instincts just are itching. I want to put it back in our room.”

Y/n sighed taking Yoongi’s hand tightly in hers, she led Yoongi out to the front and turned around to lock the door. Before she closed it, “Thank you house. Thank you for the good memories. Make the next people happy too.” 

Yoongi sadly smiled next to her, “Thank you.”

With a last three jolts to the lock, the house was officially locked up for the last time. With a heavy sigh, they both take each other’s hand. She handed off the car key to Yoongi. She knew it would give him a good distraction to drive as they made their way over to the new house. 

As they both slipped into y/n’s car, Yoongi in the driver’s seat, he said, “Four years in that house, can you believe it?” 

Y/n stared out the window one last time at the townhouse, “No, time goes by so fast.”

Yoongi pulled away from the curve and into traffic. The curious’s questions come over the radio as they get onto the highway. 

Y/n smirked, “There’s so much to tell you, but Yoongi, you tell them what you’ve been up to.” 

The Doberman’s ears perk up, a shy blush coming over his cheeks, “I sent my mixtape over to a studio, BigHit, and they really liked it. I made my old room into a studio and got some equipment. I’ve been working there as a producer for a few years now.”

Y/n interrupted, “The first song he worked on hit the radio and he’s got a nice record saying it went platinum.” 

Yoongi blushed, gripping onto the steering wheel a bit tighter, “Do you have to tell everyone every time.”

Y/n smirked poking the side of his cheek, “Yes, yes I have to brag about you because you work so hard.”

He grabbed her hand and kept it in his, “Let me tell them about you then. Y/n ended up napping a position as president at the company. The one with that weird creep. The guy ended up messing up big time and Y/n ended up figuring out what he did wrong and saved the company. When they found out they fired the guy and offered her the job. She now has her own secretary.”

Y/n blushed, “I see what you mean now.” He laughed deep in his chest without taking his eyes off the road. He kissed your tangled hand before resting it on the shift gear. 

It wasn’t long before the car got to the new house. It was a two-story home, front yard, picket fence type of home in a gated community. The movers were already in the driveway moving things down. Y/n gasped as she watches them move a dresser down. “Yoongi, look at what they’re doing, I told them not to!” She hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped, “Wait! Wait, don’t put that–!” She slammed the door shut as Yoongi still sat in the driver’s seat and turned off the car. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He sat for a moment watching the curious face. “I’m going to propose to her soon. I haven’t figured out when or how, but soon. I wanted to move the box myself because it had the ring in it.” He smiled, however, it died out when a mover picked up the exact box. He jolted out of the car, “Wait! Don’t move that bo–.” 

He slammed the car door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID  
> AYS Yoongi: do you guys miss grandpa? Do you ever think back to him? Have you ever cried because of it? I know I cry sometimes when I think of mine. It hurts, but it’s ok to cry. A good way to think of it is that they’re in a better place now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following parts are short drabble from "An Ask My Muse" that I hosted on Tumblr (closed now), and these take place post the original one-shot. [amm on Tumblr](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/search/at+your+service)

He carefully set down a picture frame center on the mantel before he walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Y/n. The living room was the only thing partially set up in the house. Boxes still were scattered around the new house. The photo was the first thing that was dug out of a box. It was a priority to be the first thing to be officially set in the house. In the photograph were Yoongi, Y/n, and Grandpa in front of the auto shop. It was their favorite picture of them together, they all had smiles on their faces, including Yoongi. 

With a heavy sigh, Yoongi smiled softly, “Of course I miss him, we both do, and we always think of him.”

The curious who sat across from them in an armchair stared at the picture longingly. Y/n squeezed Yoongi’s hand before he got up and kneeled at their feet at the chair. They had been staring so long they didn’t realize he had kneeled next to them. He smiled when they turned to him. “You’re very right. It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to hurt. Y/n taught me that, and I want to teach you something important she taught me. Remember this every time you think of your Grandpa.”

The curious adjusted themselves as they faced Yoongi. He opened up their hand and held his and their hands flat against one another. Right palm to left palm. “We make ten promises in our lifetime.” He slotted his index between their index and thumb, “The first is to be honest. Always be true to yourself.” 

He lowered his middle between their index and middle. “Second is trust.” 

He continued lowering his fingers down until his hand was hugging theirs with promises each time. He moved on to their fingers, closing them with promises until only their pinky was sticking out. The last promise. “The last promise you make is to love. Love is your greatest promise. The greatest promise you’ll ever make to anyone and that will never die out. Even if they’re not here with us to hold our hands, once the promise is made it can’t be broken.” 

He lowered their pinky and finally both hands were holding one another. “Your Grandpa made a promise to love you, and he always will. That’s a promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS SAID  
> At Your Service for Yoongi and OC/// Can you guys imagine the little Doberman pups running around?!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following parts are short drabble from "An Ask My Muse" that I hosted on Tumblr (closed now), and these take place post the original one-shot. [amm on Tumblr](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/search/at+your+service)

Yoongi stood behind Y/n taking the glass from her and placing it on the shelf. Y/n grumbled, “Yoongi, I could’ve reached.”

He smirked, “I know, but I just had the urge to reach." 

She turned around and jabbed him in the ribs. He oofed and laughed as she continued to poke him until he surrendered in a bubbling laugh. Trapping her arms to her he hugged her in a tight embrace. He pecked her forehead until she calmed down as she pretended to struggle in his embrace. 

The question came from the curious. 

A knocking sound sounded and ticked fast like the second hand on the clock. Y/n realized that it was his tail as she peeked over her shoulder. Unable to contain her laughter, “Do you like the idea Yoongi?”

A harsh blush filled his cheeks, “I do”

Y/n smiled, “Hav-have you thought about it before?”

With his tail wagging still, he caressed her cheek. “With you, I want as many children as we can have.”

Y/n chuckled, “Me too.”

He leaned in kissing the cheek he was caressing, suddenly, it all felt perfect. He didn’t need the planning, there was no need to be over the top about anything. It was always simple between the both of them. There was nothing traditional about them.

He suddenly let go with a squeeze to her hand “Wait here.”

Y/n nodded, a twist to her face, but she waited none the less. In the front room, he ran over and searched through the boxes. He pulled the item out, his hands slightly sweaty, but he clutched onto the small, black box in his hand. He walked back to the kitchen staring down at his hands. The crickets outside were the only thing he could hear, the nearly empty house was silent. 

He came to stand before Y/n. There was a beat of silence. 

“Yoongi? Is everything alright?”

He gulped, although he knew how he felt. How they felt. “Y/n,” licking his lips, his hands brushed over the crushed velvet of the box one last time. He stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans. “Y/n, we’re a family, it’s small with just you and me, but it’s family. But I want to add to that family. It’s something I’ve always wanted.” Licking his lips, “I’ve never told you the full story, but before Grandpa adopted me, I worked as a police hybrid.” 

She was nervous standing there watching Yoongi fidget. This has always been a touchy topic for him. She’s never expected him to discuss his past, it was always up to him to open up. With full attention, she listened.

“I worked since I was a pup. I was ripped from my mom the day I was born, who I never met but was promised to if I was good. It never happened no matter how good I was. I was trained from the day I was born to be a police dog.” He spat the word dog. There was so much hatred in the word itself. “By the time I was three I was finding murder weapons. When I was ten I was sniffing for drugs and busting trap houses. At fifteen I was fighting murders, drug dealers, and the scum of the earth. I was so good, I was the best boy that I became part of S.W.A.T..” 

Y/n reached out catching a stray teardrop that fell. It broke Yoongi from his stupor as he reached up feeling his tears for himself. He sniffed and clutched her hand holding it tight. 

“It’s okay Yoongi, you don’t have to talk about it if it hurts too much.”

He shook his head, “No, I want to.”

Y/n nodded letting him continue. 

“One night on a run, I was sent first before the officers. I wasn’t afraid, I’ve done it a million times. I was so good at it, I was so quiet and fast. It should’ve been an easy run. I had my gear on. I was wearing my bulletproof vest and that’s all I needed. The guy we were taking down was a serial killer who hurt children. Well, I snuck into this abandoned house that was his hideout. It was so quiet and dark. I could sense it before I went in, something was wrong, but I ignore it. I did it a million times, so it was nothing new. He came out of nowhere and attacked me swinging an ax. This guy was strong, but I was strong too. I fought him for a good while. I put up a good fight. He cut my vest a few times and it wasn’t covering me completely anymore. At some point, he lost his ax somewhere in a wall, but I didn’t see what else he had.”

He stepped back and pulled off his shirt making Y/n gulp regardless of how many times she’s seen him naked. He let his shirt drop. He grabbed her hand and put it to his chest and ran it over his pecs. There was a dent with the width the size of a bullet in his chest right above his heart. Y/n looked up to him already formulating the rest of the story. “He shot you.”

He nodded. Y/n felt over it again. How had she not noticed it before, the skin was shiny too evident of scar tissue. “How did I not notice.”

He smiled shivering a bit at her gentle touch, “Hybrids heal fast.” He could see the rapid questions forming in her mind. “The guy found a weak spot in the vest and aimed for it. He had been strategically hitting me and I didn’t even notice. I was young and naive. Obviously, I lived, but I wasn’t good enough anymore. The institution and people I had known my whole life left me. They sent me to a shelter under the pretense of being retired. My papers said I was just too lazy and a bad dog. I felt broken and lost. I had nothing after. I didn’t want to talk to anyone. I was in the shelter for a few years before your Grandpa came.”

Yoongi smiled, “Your Grandpa was so confident and nice, but I didn’t know how to react. He was nothing but nice to me. Then…you, you came along.”

He stepped back, “You, you were and still are so beautiful. I couldn’t breathe when I first met you. I was afraid though, I didn’t know how to get close to you without feeling like I was going to break again. I tried to push you away, but you always kept coming back. I couldn’t help but bend over backward for you. I found a family in you. I’ve found a way to heal and you’ve shown me love. Nothing but love. And, I love you, I love you with my whole being. I want to keep loving you for the rest of my life.”

Y/n eyes bulged as Yoongi pulled the box out of his pocket and took a knee. Y/n gasped as Yoongi opened the little box. A simple ring sat on a plush pillow, “Y/n, will you marry me?”

Tears were flowing down Y/n’s face. It was quiet for a moment as tears kept flowing down her face. She brought her hands up to her face covering her teary eyes. Yoongi’s eyes widened in shock as he stood up and embraced her. “Why are you crying?”

Y/n wrapped her arms tight around his bare waist, unable to find her voice for a moment. “Yes.”

He squeezed her tight and lifted her up twirling her around laughing in glee. He pulled her face from his chest, happy tears streaking down her face. He laughed and kissed away the tears before finding her lips in a longing kiss. Against her lips, he whispered, “I love you.”

She connected her lips to his in a lasting kiss, “I love you too.” 

He pulled away and slipped on the ring to her finger. They both stilled staring at her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the ring. “Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on 05/19/2018:[At Your Service](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/172753882373/at-your-service)


End file.
